Devices to randomly select numbers or other data have been utilized in games throughout the history of mankind. Dice and simple spinners are commonly used for this purpose. However, due to the simplicity of these and other such devices, they are capable of producing only a limited array of data. Therefore, the need exists in the art for a device for the generation of random data which has the capability of producing a sufficiently large array of data, and which does so in a visually pleasing manner.
The present invention accomplishes these goals. The plurality of numbered wheels provide a large data bank from which numbers or data may be randomly selected. The spining motion of the numbered wheels juxtaposed with the motion of the base wheel provide a kaleidoscopic effect which is visually very pleasing.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved device for the generation of randomly selected numbers or other data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the generation of randomly selected numbers which does so in the manner in which it is visually pleasing.
Still another specific object of the present invention to provide a device for the generation of randomly selected data which has a sufficiently large data bank from which said numbers may be selected.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the reading of the appended description of the preferred embodiment and claims.